


Hooty attempts to rap

by Choco_Mint



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Rap, HOOT - Freeform, Hooty - Freeform, Other, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choco_Mint/pseuds/Choco_Mint
Summary: Hooty makes a valiant attempt at rapping...oh boy...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Hooty attempts to rap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impoogies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impoogies/gifts).



Hey there hoot hoot my name is Hooty  
Gobblin' up bugs is my sworn duty  
I'm so long you can't see my booty  
Hey stop looking for my patootie!

Hoot hoot hoot, hoot, hoot hoot, hoot, hoot hoot  
I'm so cute, cute, cute cute, cute, cute cute  
Hoot hoot hoot, hoot, hoot hoot, hoot, hoot hoot  
I'm a doot, doot, doot doot, doot, doot doot

Come on by you can try my hoot tea  
Don't be surprised if it tastes fruity  
Secret ingredient is mooty!  
Okay fine the secret ingredient is bugs okay?! BUGS!! Specifically fruit beetles hoot hoot!

...

HOOT HOOT HOOT, HOOT, HOOT HOOT, HOOT, HOOT HOOT!  
I SHOULD SCOOT, SCOOT, SCOOT SCOOT, SCOOT, SCOOT SCOOT!  
HOOT HOOT HOOT, HOOT, HOOT HOOT, HOOT, HOOT HOOT!  
WHAT ELSE RHYMES WITH HOOT, HOOT, HOOT HOOT, HOOT, HOOT HOOT?!

Hooty out!

GEEZ!

**Author's Note:**

> Late at night while falling to sleepiness I suddenly became possessed by Hooty who insisted I listen to his rap and now by his will I am posting it. 
> 
> An attempt was made.
> 
> hoot hoot!


End file.
